


Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 101/102

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [1]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Noalath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 101/102 of MTV's/Spike'sThe Shannara Chronicles. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 101/102 ofThe Shannara Chronicles.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595845
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 101/102

ALLANON  
May the magic of the Earth course through my veins from this day until my last.

TRANSLATION  
 _E herna e heath an Oros fi belony us thun eyon ash chi jor us._

DAGDA MOR  
May the magic of the Earth course through my veins from this day until my last.

TRANSLATION  
 _E herna e heath an Oros fi belony us thun eyon ash chi jor us._

DAGDA MOR  
I summon a henge of stone to protect me until the last leaf has fallen from the cursed Ellcrys.

TRANSLATION  
 _Lof ash hus sainath molt iha horna shi chis hi bel felsach dor thun Elkris adhan nulva._

DAGDA MOR  
Now reveal yourself, Changeling.

TRANSLATION  
 _Rak e nol shadhas, e Foradash._

CHANGELING  
Your thoughts tell me this is the form you most desire.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hi yer sa bilthar chi shi idhil thash u deas yoth erin sef murimash._

DAGDA MOR  
We have endured centuries of confinement and suffered torments beyond measure waiting to taste freedom again. Show yourself, Changeling!

TRANSLATION  
 _Hi nad goak an dangarod blen tsorecha er hi yan agad shithodar bachol par ba chainod thun anul yalanar ranosh. E nol shadhas, e Foradash!_

DAGDA MOR  
As long as the Ellcrys lives, I remain weak. Go -- you know what must be done.

TRANSLATION  
 _Blen juth Elkris, tain hus gef. E yen -- pal sef ü yoth ad an ib thöna._

DAGDA MOR  
A Druid -- I sensed your magic.

TRANSLATION  
 _Leadrik -- tadamba hus sa cheach._

ALLANON  
Impossible.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ruzhima._

DAGDA MOR  
Not for one of your own kind. I am no more a Demon than you. Surely, you have heard of the Dagda Mor.

TRANSLATION  
 _Fesh chi chef an desh naga tsef. Hus feth kairok jis sef feth. Thoalash, hi yan om sef an Dagda Mor._

ALLANON  
Your story was our cautionary tale. How the greatest Druid of his age was corrupted by the dark magic of the Ildatch and destroyed himself.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sa vekarach go vopalarach. Thaik adhad Leadrik morékra an öak til an tugop thun geach nezha an Ildach er thurumör shadhas._

DAGDA MOR  
My story isn’t finished yet. Look me in the eye, Druid.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hi gu ha vekarach an gaf izhak. E vordha yes us, e Leadriha._

ALLANON  
Never!

TRANSLATION  
 _Felen!_

DAGDA MOR  
The leaves are already falling in Arborlon. Soon my army will wash across the Four Lands like a black wave. One Druid can’t hold back the tide.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hi yal felsa ba’Yarborlon izhak. Üth hi yu hir bashilij us fi Choan Yordho jis nyet bath. Mi aich Leadrik an mörod bala ü yelsh._

ALLANON  
While the Ellcrys still stands, you are weak. That is why you can only taunt me in my mind.

TRANSLATION  
 _Blen haya Elkris izhak, hi sef gef. Then thiram idhil büth bala sef shi bachöm us aichash._

DAGDA MOR  
The Chosen won’t save you, Druid, their fate has already been sealed.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hi yu mi yan ginam shef ba’Chervadhinyik, e Leadriha, hi gu tha nömath an adhus._

**Author's Note:**

> The Changeling had one line that was cut, but I've included it here. The Dagda Mor's line just before that line was also cut.


End file.
